digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Homeostasis
Question about his identity Which one exactly was Homeostasis again? And which episode did he appear in? Canuck1990 (talk) 23:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :The Homeostasis is the thing that possesses Kari. 06:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. Where did the name "Homeostasis" come from? Canuck1990 (talk) 14:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::The Digimon Adventure novelization, then repeated within the Digimon Xros Wars manga. 14:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks. That should be put in the article then, no? Canuck1990 (talk) 21:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you've got time to sit down and peruse those two, but those are both Japanese texts that have never been localized. Onkei-kun and Xros Raws have fan translations for them, I believe, but be warned that you'll have to read basically the entire thing because the Homeostasis is woven in there bloody deep. 21:14, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I'll probably look into those some other time then. Canuck1990 (talk) 21:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Notes about Kari: No, nothing like that. I am similar to the digimon. I was produced by data bytes taken from the Internet. But there's a difference. Unlike the digimon, we are unable to take a shape in the form of a physical body. In order for me to communicate to you, I had to temporarily borrow Kari. God The Homeostasis seems to be plainly identified as the "Christian heaven" God, while Yggdrasill is the "Royal Knights" God. However, V-Tamer 01 posits that God is very opposed to humans, while Demon's profile posits that God could be a human. Furthermore, Xros Wars manga identifies the Data Tree as "God's storehouse". Adventure claims that the Homeostasis is merely a digital entity...but also claims it is no God, so it's almost an outlier from the other depictions in this sense. I think it would be reasonable to merge the null canon God citations with this article, as per xwm, while splitting off the V-Tamer 01 and possibly World 3 mentions as separate entities. I'm hesitant on whether to split the Adventure variation off though, considering that Yggdrasill has also been seen to have the same identity crises in some continuities (see Norn). 23:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm good with this. BTW, I'm also on IRC. Lanate (talk) 02:08, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Forgive me if this is the wrong place to ask this: How many Host Computers/Gods are there in Digimon? There is Antanasoff, ENIAC, Yggdrasil, Homeostasis and OverLord GAIA. Are there any others? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:24, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Should should we fix the empty parts of this :I mean, yeah. Those are open calls for someone to fill them, it just needs to follow the wiki's MoS. 17:58, March 29, 2017 (UTC) We Should Right to updat --Mollylo (talk) 22:04, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Question from Coexistence Question is: Is Homeostasis villain or good to kill/destroy Meicoomon from Coexistence? Kitsunes97 (talk) :It depends from certain point of view. The DigiDestined wanted to save Meicoomon without killing her because she was Meiko's partner. But Homeostasis wanted to kill Meicoomon because it was the easiest way to end Yggdrasill's plans, claiming that the igiDestined let their personal feelings cloud their judgement. The DigiDestined listening their hearts rather than minds is what Mysterious Man wanted (since he listened the children's argument with Homeostasis with evil smile). :But let me summarize: *Yggdrasill's point of view: it thinks itself as a hero, Homeostasis as an anti-hero, and DigiDestined as villains. *Homeostasis' current point of view: it thinks itself as a hero, DigiDestined as anti-heroes and Yggdrasill as a villain. *DigiDestined's point of view: they think themselves as heroes, Homeostasis as anti-hero and Yggdrasill as a villain. :Understood? CAJH (talk) 18:37, January 11, 2018 (UTC) ::It depends on whether you think utilitarianism, deontologism, egoism, altruism, objectivism, nihilism, or some other moral philosophy are correct. This season, everyone thinks they're doing the right thing, there's no stereotypical "mwahaha I'm Skeletor"-type villain. Yggdrassil is damn close, though. 20:42, January 11, 2018 (UTC)